To Kill The World's Greatest Hitman
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: Sawada Nana is a housewife. Her husband is a construction worker. The cover of a story. Sawada Nana is an assassin-turn-murderer. Her husband works for the largest Mafia Organisation. The depth of the story. Both are Tsunayoshi's parents, the start of another story. "At 14, Sawada Nana told him to kill Reborn." A.U.
1. Prologue

**Here comes another KHR fanfiction! Longest chapter that I've ever written. A whooping 5500 words approx.**

 **Note: A.U. where Namimori is a town that crime runs rampant and Tsuna trains to be an assassin under the care of his mother.**

 **Vulgarity, slight mention of abuse, murder, psychotic children(?)**

 **Well enjoy? Do drop a review!**

* * *

Sawada Nana is a housewife.

Her husband is a construction worker.

He is constantly away for the many Oil Digging projects.

That's the cover of a story.

Sawada Nana is an assassin-turn-murderer.

Her husband works for the largest Mafia Organisation as their Outside Advisor.

He is always away, hiding his identity and protects his family from the shadows. He doesn't know that Namimori is actually a shithole in reality.

That's the truth of the story.

Sawada Nana is Tsunayoshi's mother.

Sawada Iemitsu is Tsunayoshi's father.

That's the start of another story

* * *

At 4, Tsuna saw his father for the last time in a few years. He came with an elderly man. Back then, Tsuna had been a little shy and clumsy. The old man was kind and he had strange fire. Nana then suddenly pulled him away from the man, as Iemitsu said something about playing with fake fire. Nana still would not give her child to be touched by the man.

That was what he knew.

But he would all soon come to forget about that.

* * *

At 5, Tsuna long knew that Nana was no ordinary mother. Even if she cooked the best meals. Even if she cleaned the house till it sparkled. Even if she talked to the neighbours about the latest issues in town. Even if she loved and longed for her husband's return dearly.

Even if she was just like any mother.

Because Nana loved taking walks at night. Walks at night in Namimori calls for something bad to happen.

She would tuck him to bed and kissed him on the forehead. Then Tsuna would hear the main door closing; its locks, clicking. It started from one night when he peeked from the stairs, waiting for his mother's return. After that, it became a sort of ritual for him to stay and watch, exactly from eleven to one. He always saw her dirty with an unnatural sweet smile gracing her features; she was not the Nana he knew.

It did not take long for him to figure the fresh red that covered his mother was.

* * *

At 6, he knew that Nana was also a criminal.

It started with a short stroll in the isolated park far away from the market street. Then, strange men approached them. Like the ones he always saw in the alleyways, kicking poor, homeless trumps and policemen standing behind to watch the scenes in great pleasure.

They were about to say something, but his mother was fast to react.

He watched her as she slit the throat of a man mercilessly, ignoring protests ignoring cries. She still had that sickening smile on her face. Then, she gave him a knife.

"Your turn, Tsu-kun." She said somewhat sweetly, as if expectant of him to do it. As if, it was completely natural for him to do it. As if, it was all just a child's game. Somewhere, a voice echoed within him, telling him.

 _"_ _You better do it, or she'll kill you."_

And with tears, red eyes, and a stifled nose, Sawada Tsunayoshi claimed his first kill at 6. The number didn't just stop there.

* * *

At 7, he met Yamamoto Takeshi.

It wasn't on the way back home from school or anything. It was that the boy was crying in front of his dead mother, and Tsuna had just killed the perpetuator. He watched as the big, garbled sobs softened to hiccups in the matter of seconds.

Yamamoto looked up, but he didn't say anything. His amber eyes were teary, but somehow was not terrified, nor was it contempt like the bullies at school, nor was it disappointment like the teachers, nor was it psychotic like his mother. It was something undefinable, a bond perhaps, as close as it might get.

"What's your name?" The boy begun. Tsuna turned to him in surprised, not expecting a conversation.

"T-Tsuna."

"I am Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi. You practice the hidden arts." The boy replied.

"You are not crying anymore? You are not scared? Of me?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm done with my tears. She never cared much about me anyway. I cried as a form of respect." Takeshi breathed, and then smiled. "I don't really care about Mom now. Anyway I like you. I too practice the hidden arts, so let's be friends."

Tsuna looked at the messy corpse- his skills weren't perfected yet. Nana would not be happy.

"Friend?" He rasped.

"He would be dead even if you didn't interfere. I would have killed him- and, and my dad would have killed my mom eventually." Takeshi quietly whispered. "You would understand. We're the same."

He saw a knife glistening under Takeshi's shirt and another on the dead woman's belt. He did not want to learn the whole true story behind the murder.

 _"_ _An affair, another affair. Adultery."_ , the same voice from back then whispered, though Tsuna barely understood what it said. The words were far too complicated for his liking.

He just knew that everyone from Namimori was fucked up in the head.

* * *

At 8, Tsuna met Hibari Kyoya.

The Hibaris just came into town like a hurricane smashing onto shore. Immediately, there was a reformation in the ranks of the yakuza. The entire local police department was replaced by their own people. Most power remained in the Hibaris

Not that anyone in Namimori cared anyway. Everything was corrupted from the beginning. It just appeared to peaceful, but the moment someone stayed, the contamination would poison quickly.

Sawada Nana met Hibari Kuroo. Somehow, they knew each other back in the days, and Kuroo covered her every time she murdered, sometimes even expressing some form of happiness.

It was also how Tsuna encountered Kyoya for the first time. And Kyoya became intrigued by him, who trained under Nana for 2 years and fixed his clumsiness. They fought for three consecutive days- Kyoya who forced the who fight to begin.

"Tonfas versus knives."

That led to Tsuna's first defeat, collapsing seconds before Kyoya.

"It's good… you're… carnivore-like, although you have a stupid herbivore face." Kyoya paused, then smiled.

The second friend since Takeshi and the start of school. Tsuna knew he would not be normal, with such dark eyes.

Kyoya then stuck to Tsuna, his first and last and the only person he would call a 'friend'.

* * *

At 9, Tsuna met Nagi.

It was winter in Namimori. Kyoya had just taken full control over Namimori High, after Namimori Elementary and Middle, with his ally Yakuza's son, Kusakabe Testuya. Tsuna and Takeshi had aided a little.

They were walking home when Tsuna saw her cowering among the trashes. She was shivering and clothes were too thin for the weather. Her arms and legs covered in bruises, and cuts. The straight belt-like marks, ugly purple patches and glass cuts revealed an entire story behind them. Tsuna knew what happened to her. It was often seen in Namimori's alleyways before the Hibaris came.

Abuse, abandonment ran rampant in this town, but all nicely covered up by the higher-ups. Either way, who would care about a small town far off at the end of Japan, where **barely** anybody knew them?

He did not ask, just ushered her to follow him home. And she did; not that she had a choice anyway. And the hand that was stretched out to her was the warmest thing she ever felt in her life.

Nagi stayed with Tsuna ever since then. Even if Nana had her occasional killing crazed spree, and training was ridiculously insane, it was much better compared to the drunkard of a mother and gambling addict of a father who did not even want to acknowledge her existence.

"By the way, Nagi, you don't seem to like to be called that?" Tsuna asked her one day. "You always jump when Mama calls you."

She paused. She should erase that past completely; it was not her anymore. She looked the book that Tsuna frequently read, currently in Tsuna's hands. "How about 'C-Chrome'?"

Tsuna blinked for a moment, then managed a small smile. "It sounds perfect."

Nagi then held his hands. "But you still can call me 'Nagi'-but only you, Nii-chan."

* * *

At 10, Tsuna met Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko.

Kyoko was always in his class, but he never took note of her. After all, he was required to be just a passing shadow in class by his mother. But when he helped Ryohei from a bunch of thugs (coincidence, once more as he was passing the riverbank), he saw her for the first time. It was also then Ryohei became somewhat obsessed with his strength. He said it was like their father, who fought in a wrestling ring.

"But Namimori has no wrestling centre?" At least, for now. Then he knew, that it was an illegal underground fight, but Ryohei and Kyoko were too dense to know better. Tsuna opted not to mention a thing.

The boy soon began rigorous training. He and Takeshi hit it off very well, having the same idea that exercising starting at four in the morning was good. Takeshi was currently on baseball, which he participated as often as sword-training, and mastered it as well.

(Though it all started when Tsuna said that Takeshi threw balls very nicely.)

A few days later, Kyoko and Ryohei was seen dragging an unwilling Tsuna out of the house with Takeshi, and a worried Chrome trailed behind.

Somehow within the year, they were all roped into Kyoya's 'disciplinary committee', a new group form to manage the well-being of students. Although Tsuna reckoned that it mainly was to terrify the crap out of those wannabe delinquents. He met Kurokawa Hana there, being Kyoko's bestie.

Somehow Hana knew a little of his eyes, and they became quite the good friends. He later then learnt that her family was in charge of illegal weapons distribution, somewhat a business partner with the Hibaris.

The little 'Disciplinary Committee' soon grew to be one of the controlling forces, after Kyoya's parents went somewhere sink their fangs in again.

* * *

At 11, Tsuna met Rokudo Mukuro.

He started diving more into this Mafia business, trying to relief curiosity on suspecting on his father's rare communications and strange letters with his mother. This would only have been derived from either that his father being estranged from his mother, which was near impossible; or that he could have been in a dangerous situation, making contact impossible.

He had seen how Kyoya was just suddenly left with no presence of his parents occasionally, when they went to deal with so-call 'adult things'.

Nana seemed to know, but Tsuna could not question her, as Nana hated Mafia to the core. She would throw a fit whenever the slightest bit was questioned. And throwing a fit was similar as to attacking her own son. Tsuna found out the very hard way- twice.

It soon came to light as to who exactly she had been murdering so far, other than Yakuza leaders and thugs, because Tsuna knew that Nana had more pride than to kill innocent civilians. Although, no one in Namimori could be said to be exactly innocent.

He came to know of this hacker called 'Irie Shouichi', whom Kyoya helped track down. He was a brilliant boy of the same age, but slightly introvert and had great passion for music. Tsuna bribed him on board with musical instruments Shouichi couldn't afford (funded by Kyoya).

And that was how he had information on his father, and the biggest Mafia Organization known as the 'Vongola'. He collected various information pieces, and came to have one on the Estraneo. Hana had wanted their copy.

"My parents were yelling about them, said they hadn't paid up, nor answer their calls." She sighed.

"Rokudo Mukuro?" He picked up a file which Shouichi sent over.

"Yeah, said that he eliminated the entire family here. You don't even need to go back to check on the Estraneo, they're all gone- reduced to nothing. Anyway, they weren't even good in the first place, doing illegal experiments on children and stuff." Shouichi then continued. "As for payment, I want the limited edition Band Plays- not easy hacking into the Vongola, you know?"

"Kay' I'll inform Hana on it. And Kyoya will send you that in a few days. Thanks a lot, Shouichi."

The voice then came again, telling him to look for the boy. Though, he passed in it on as an excuse to investigate the missing Estraneo Famiglia.

He booked flights to Italy the next day, telling Nana that it was school camp; though, he suspected that she somewhat knew. School honestly didn't matter anymore, with Kyoya ruling over all of them.

Tsuna then went along with Kyoya and Takeshi. The Hibari name once again worked its magic on the underage flight issues.

Kyoya held a grim face throughout.

"What's wrong?"

"Hate the Mafia bitches. Hardest to deal with. Sniffing around like herbivores makes me sick." Kyoya snorted.

"I don't mind as long as it's fun. I can't wait to test my new technique!" Takeshi chirped.

"Hmph. I upgraded my tonfas for them."

"I should have brought Chrome along. She's quite efficient in sharp-shooting." Tsuna sighed.

"Community funds only allow for three, Tetsuya said that. And not even for return tickets. We'll be stuck here until we have enough to go back." Kyoya settled into deep sleep.

They reached Italy by early morning, and headed straight to Verona where Rokudo Mukuro was last seen. The three spilt up, but Tsuna soon spotted him across the street. A sense had led him there, perhaps the same power as to where the voice stemmed from.

He looked an awful similar to Chrome and he briefly wondered if she ever had a brother. Then again, this was Italy, worlds apart from Japan.

Mukuro noticed the small boy with brown hair and eyes across the street. Though face young, body petite, he bore the same eyes yet different as himself. The eyes of a killer. The eyes who had seen death. The eyes who knew suffering. But there was purity and innocence in them as well.

"Kufufu… Buongiorno." He greeted as he crossed the street.

"B-Buongiorno." Tsuna said.

 _"_ _He's going to kill."_ The voice said.

"chi è quello? **Who is that?** " Tsuna pointed to the man across the street.

"Il mio tutore, Lancia. **My guardian, Lancia.** " Mukuro replied.

"Non ne vale la pena. **It is not worth it.** " Tsuna said, his heart raced madly as he said those words. Mukuro widened his eyes and then grinned, somewhat deviously. Tsuna felt his breath hitched for a moment.

"Come si chiama? **What is your name?** " Mukuro inquired.

There was a prominent pause.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro met them the next day at an abandoned old building, along with his companions Ken, a rough looking kid and Chikusa, a bespectacled slim boy.

"Si sta per combattere contro di me? **You are going to fight me?** " Tsuna asked, but his voice came out as somewhat like a whimper.

"No, 'uccidere'. **No, 'kill'**." Mukuro corrected. He released a strange wispy purple flare. Orange flames burst to life on Tsuna's palm for the first time. The knives remained in their positions. He barely defeated the illusionist after a two-day fight, marking that as his second 'tough' battle after Hibari.

"Spero che non mi dispiacerebbe la mia compagnia. **I hope that you would not mind my companionship**." Mukuro came to them the next day, even more intrigued, obsessed and mystified by Tsuna, whom had seen through his red eye which he thought was once invincible. Mukuro never bore any connection to that famiglia he was in anyway. He hated Mafia. So it was possible to leave as quickly as he had come.

Though he told Tsuna that he had informed his guardian of his departure.

"Piacere di averti ... **Nice to have you…** " Tsuna pulled the hem of his shirt. Mukuro could be quite charming at times if he wished to be.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Still sounding like an herbivore even after all those fights."

It marked the start of the fights that often broke out, as both Kyoya and Mukuro hated each other's guts. The fights only came to a close when restrained by Tsuna and Takeshi who each had to put a knife down their throats.

* * *

At 11, Tsuna also met Gokudera Hayato.

"We should leave to Namimori since we found Rokudo Mukuro and got a few tips on the local Mafia. As well as taking their stash." Takeshi said, a thick wad of notes in his hands. "But almost nothing on the Vongola- other than the Vongola Company stationed in Milan."

Tsuna got the nauseating feeling that his father was there.

"I think Hana has an extra room in the apartment her family rents out. Mukuro and the others can stay there." Tsuna stated. The boy nodded.

"Non i tuoi genitori in discussione il vostro dove? **Don't your parents question your whereabouts**?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"You'll understand once you arrived in Namimori." Takeshi chuckled, having understood a little of Italian.

But something told him to stay. That same voice.

"But I don't think I am leaving yet." Tsuna announced when they were at the airport.

"Our tickets are due today. Plus, we've already stayed here for a two months." Takeshi retorted, but then, he looked upset as if he just regretted what he had said earlier. "It's okay. I'll follow wherever you go, Tsuna."

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu… Tu sai che io sono qui per te, giusto? **You do know I am here because of you, right?** "

"Shouichi a-actually gave me a lead. But the person is said to be incredibly flighty-" Suddenly Kyoya interrupted him. "Cheh, we can extend it. Although spending another fucking day with that bastard herbivore makes me want to kill a man."

He then walked quickly ahead, but not before dragging Tsuna along with him- which was technically how most fights were avoided.

"Tsunayoshi, why are you smiling?" Tsuna was the only person, other than Kusakabe to be called by name from Kyoya, which was a feat of miracle.

"I have a good feeling that we might find him this time." They then travelled to the Province of Salerno, which was in Southern Italy, to a small town called Amalfi.

"How do you know when to travel to specific places?" Kyoya asked.

"Sooo cool!" Takeshi shouted when he saw the scenery. Olden bridges and structures, and the town faced the sea.

"A voice in my head. Intuition, was that a good word…? Like how I learn Italian quickly." Tsuna smiled.

Kyoya looked at him a little strangely, before shrugging his shoulders. His ears were slightly red as he moved away from the brunette.

Tsuna walked into an alleyway when they settled at a shop to have lunch, and he saw a silver head coughing out some smoke, his hand holding a cigarette. The boy didn't look older too much.

 _"_ _There he is."_ Says the voice.

"H-Hello." Tsuna started.

"Cosa vuoi? Non c'è posto per uno straniero qui. **What do you want? There is no place for a foreigner here**." The boy snarled. He then switched to English when Tsuna drew nearer. "Do you understand me? I said to go away."

"Potremmo parlare? **Could we talk?** " Tsuna replied, as he leaned beside the boy. The silver head remained stunned for a moment, before turning to face him, turquoise pupils flashing dangerously.

"Seriously, what do you want?" The boy suddenly switched to Japanese.

"You k-knew I'm Japanese?"

"Accent. Now, skip the nice talk. What are you actually here for?"

"Hurricane Bomb Hayato." The said boy quickly took a defensive stance, fingers hanging above his pockets. Tsuna mentally slapped himself for letting that term slipped. "I am just here to t-talk…!"

"To know my name and that. I doubt you are here to just _talk_." The boy termed Hayato growled. Hayato then briefly turned to eye the lurking presence behind Tsuna, who apparently was Takeshi. Shigure Kintoki was out in the open, ready to strike.

"It's ok, Takeshi." Tsuna whispered, and Gokudera made a face of annoyance. Takeshi looked shocked for a moment, but he pulled back.

The brunette pulled out knives from under his sleeves. Hayato looked shocked, but then narrowed his eyes.

"A practitioner of Anki, thought I'd never see them."

Tsuna just moved to attack the moment Hayato released his dynamites.

Hayato was a prodigy, somehow Tsuna knew that the boy was actually calculating his movements inside his head. The bombs were getting harder to avoid. So Tsuna charged in front of Hayato when he threw his bombs and cut them, denoting on both of their faces.

But Tsuna managed to stir clear of the attack and pushed Hayato away in time.

"S-Sorry about that." Tsuna panted.

"You saved me." Came a mumble.

"Because you were going to get blown up in the face and get hurt! Plus, it was I who did that." Was Tsuna's immediate reply. Hayato then looked at him with the most awe-struck eyes ever since Ryohei.

"Enemies don't save enemies… Well, what do you want to talk then?"

"I just want to know about the Vongola, I guess?" Tsuna, in truth, actually did not have a reason to look for him, acting on his instincts alone. But it was these instincts that kept him going all this while.

"I know limited stuff about it. I can tell you but-" Hayato was already standing up and helping Tsuna up, much to the brunette's surprise.

"But?" Tsuna and Takeshi echoed.

"Let me join you!" Hayato said, his eyes sparkling. "I'll be your right hand man to the future!"

"W-We are n-not M-Mafia, nor a gang or anything…!" Tsuna squeaked.

"We're not? I thought we were a yakuza gang!" Takeshi said.

"Eh?"

Somewhere in the shadows, Mukuro watched the commotion. "Kufufu... Interest me more, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kyoya who stood behind heard the illusionist, in which the other spun around and walked away. The raven head growled, his lips curling into a feral snarl. "Should have known you, herbivore, is not mindless like I thought. You along knew our language. Hurt Tsunayoshi and I'll kill you."

"Wow. That was longest sentence you've ever said to me. You usually come to me, more barbaric." Mukuro chuckled.

Another fight erupted again.

* * *

At 12, Tsuna met Bovino Lambo.

He had returned to Namimori last year end and back then, Nana waved a postcard excitedly in front of her son's face. Nana did not even acknowledge him even after Tsuna had disappeared for a few months. It didn't matter anyway, she stopped training him and Nagi when they were 10.

"Look at your Papa! Such a wonderful Oil Digger!" She exclaimed.

"That's the Artic. You don't find oil in the artic." Chrome whispered silently. Tsuna grimaced, his mother would never accept the truth about his father.

The new year started, after a crash course on the stuff they had missed out earlier in the last few months. Mukuro and his gang, as decided, moved to a room in Hana's rental apartment. Hayato stayed in a building not far from Tsuna. Apparently, there was no need for rental. The Hibaris owned that anyway, and Kyoya had only been there once- when they bought it.

"I can't believe Sawada-sama is such a wonderful person!" Hayato exclaimed whenever they did work on eradicating local thugs.

It was around a few weeks later when Shouichi sent in a strange case file. Everyone was called, except the Sasagawa siblings.

"Have you heard of the Bovino Famiglia?" The bespectacled redhead, brushed his bangs away constantly.

"Yes." Mukuro smiled, and Shouichi flinched. He was still not used to the enigmatic boy.

"They make strange equipment, but some are ground breaking science technology. Only their own people owns them." Chikusa said.

"Yes. There is a hitman named Bovino Lambo. And he is coming here." Shouichi stuttered nervously.

"And for what reason?" Hana looked upset.

"The Bovino seems to suspect something goes on in this town. They were allies with the previous men- the ones who were claiming the riverbanks as a base. We eliminated in the earlier months… They were apparently Mafiaso."

"Good riddance!" Ken laughed.

"I doubt the suspicion." Hayato said. "Because if they did, they would send someone more experience and less unknown. Plus, the Bovino is not well known for standing on the front lines to fight. It's probably some political thing to appease the other side."

"Should we get rid of him?" Takeshi asked.

"He's two years younger than us!" Shouichi exclaimed.

"We'll try talking this out." Tsuna nodded.

Bovino Lambo joined them in less than a week when he arrived. Tsuna was amazed by the instantaneous reply, and the first person he met (with combat experience) without ever to experience a fight, other than Nagi.

"Did you even think? Stupid cow!" Hayato snapped. The silver head was quite apprehensive when the hitman joined without second thought. He had insisted, with such fickle-mindedness, Lambo would betray them one day.

"You don't understand. I am not connected to the family at all. They say to station me here, but in truth, I know they just want me out of their affairs."

Immediately Hayato knew those eyes, the ones who reflected being casted out and isolated from society. Just like him, until he met Tsuna that was.

He was silent. And the final consent that Lambo could participate in their activities.

* * *

At 13, Tsuna met Cozart Enma.

This one was a peculiar incident. It began as a school trip to Sicily, quite a big event for his first year at Namimori Middle. The mystery as to how Sicily became an itinerary for a school trip remained so, but it was definite that Kyoya didn't threaten the principal, because he loved Namimori more than anything else.

The group who went consisted of Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome, Kyoko and Hana. Kyoya said he had affairs to tend to, and was looking quite grumpy at that. Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa were enrolled in Kokuyo Middle, a rundown school mainly for delinquents, but Mukuro soon took over it. Lambo was two years younger so he did not have a chance as well. As for Shouichi, he never liked outing trips and there was a band concert to catch this weekend.

Sicily was big, and in the crowds, Tsuna lost sight of everyone, just because he was looking at a pair of mittens at the shop windows.

Tsuna really disliked his bad sense of direction. He should hurry, Chrome must be worried sick by now. Hayato must have been tearing the place apart. Takeshi would run the streets all over.

It was then he bumped into someone, and the first thing he noticed was an entire colour of red. Fiery burning red. He looked up and saw the person he bumped into. They were of the same built, just that he was slightly taller. There were also band aids which framed his facial features.

"Oww…"

"Sorry about that! I wasn't looking." Tsuna did a bow. Suddenly there were the screeching of tires on the road. The boy got up, shoved him aside and started running into an alley. Tsuna then saw several men in black suits running after as well.

There were gunshots and all. And although the civilians seemed terrified, it was not as panicked as Tsuna thought it would be.

He frowned and took chase behind. The alleys were narrow, and many but somehow once again, Tsuna was able to navigate his way through. He saw the redhead dashing, and then with his strength grabbed his arm and pulled him into a narrow alley way, only the width of their shoulders.

Tsuna guided him to run, his hands tightly gripped on the other. They ran into a random shop and Tsuna quickly headed for the restrooms.

"What…What…were…you trying to…pull?" He panted- Japanese, Tsuna noted.

"I just thought I should help." Tsuna said as he kept a lookout. "Do you know who they were."

The boy shook his head and muttered something along of the lines of "Probably some bounty hunters or small Famiglias off to hunt our heads. Anyway, I should get back soon. Adelheid's going to kill me…"

"Wait, what's your name?"

"We're not going to meet again. So it's not needed." The boy left abruptly.

They met again the next day, when Tsuna saw a seagull pecking on him and stealing his bread. The brunette was lost during the excursion at a historical site and somehow ended up in an isolated park.

"You can have this." Tsuna offered his donut.

"Oh." The boy looked appalled for the moment, before taking the hot bun from Tsuna's slowly.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"Enma." The red head replied. They both smiled, until the men from yesterday turned up.

"You should run." Enma said. Tsuna blinked, after all, he was never taught to run.

"Run? Well, I was scolded for running… I think it's better to help in this case." Tsuna mumbled. He drew out his weapons, in which Enma was momentarily appalled.

"No wonder why I thought I knew those eyes." Enma commented as they started to fight.

Enma said that he couldn't move away from Sicily- at least, not yet. But they exchange contacts. There were no questions exchanged about family background whatnot. Enma thought that Tsuna would be curious, but the brunette never asked about him once.

After all, he didn't know that Namimori was once a shithole that covered small stains with even bigger stains.

* * *

At 14, Sawada Nana told him to kill Reborn.

The woman smiled somewhat unnaturally as she sat on the sofa. Tsuna knew that she was tensed, on edge, from the way she fidgeted and not leaning back on the cushions.

"Mom?" Tsuna called out weakly.

"Something troublesome had made its stance here. That's also why we had to send Chrome to live with the Sasagawas." One part, Tsuna wondered when his mother made connections with them. The other, Tsuna felt himself at a loss of words. Because Namimori was the exact meaning of 'trouble', it would not make sense for something to be of bigger trouble. It would be possible, but that meant that the consequences of this 'trouble' was to expose the truth of Namimori.

Nana wouldn't want that.

She continued playing with her fingers. Her smile became increasingly strained. Tsuna caught hold of a single flyer on the table which spelt out 'Tution Teacher' in bold. It was a definite scam no doubt about that.

"Tsu-kun, that's no tuition teacher. He's a hitman. From Vongola." Nana spat the last few words as if it was acid on her tongue.

Reborn stepped out from the train onto the grounds of Namimori town. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that smell anywhere.

The smell of death. The smell of lies. The smell of something rotten underneath a peaceful exterior. Years of experience told him that. It wasn't gut feeling or anything unpleasant to the eye.

It was experience. Experience told him that such peacefulness was a complete impossibility to achieve and merely a fake blanket. Iemitsu would not have known this. Only those who went to the battlefield before would have known.

It made sense actually. The sudden disappearance of Mukuro Rokudo. The sudden absence of Hurricane Bomb Hayato. The fact that the Bovino kid who had been dispatched here seemed too peaceful. The higher-ups Bovinos were happy for that, but Reborn knew better.

He dropped a flyer at a certain household, and sat at a nearby café to wait for a call. Occassionally, some girls would walk by and coo at his suit and the gentlemanly aura, or that just because he was a handsome foreigner. This was normal, but he still felt it was so unreal.

His phone rang.

He came to tutor the future Vongola Decimo and he would dig out the secrets of Namimori.

Tsuna stared blankly at his mother.

"Tsu-kun, I know you have been helping everyone you meet, that's alright, Mama doesn't mind at all. But you have to get rid of this man. He'll be coming, whether you like it or not. And he's going to uproot the town, whether we like it or not. He will not suspect you, hence making you the best candidate to-"

The doorbell rang once.

"-Kill him."


	2. Chapter 1

**I am so hyped up typing this chapter because the reviews are seriously awesome! Thank you for the constant support and I hope this chapter is up to expectations as well. I tend to be a bit slower in pacing sometimes because I would love to reflect on character growth. That said. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi joins the team

He is the Rain.

Hibari Kyoya joins the team.

He is the Cloud.

Asaki Nagi joins the team.

She becomes Chrome.

Sasagawa Ryohei joins the team.

He is the Sun.

Sasagawa Kyoko joins the team.

She brings in Kurokawa Hana.

Kurokawa Hana joins the team.

Then comes Shouichi Irie.

Rokudo Mukuro joins the team.

He is the Mist.

Gokudera Hayato joins the team.

He is the Storm.

Bovino Lambo joins the team.

He is the Lightning.

Reborn comes to Namimori.

That is the end of one story. This is the truth of another.

* * *

Greetings are important. In fact, as an Italian gentleman, one must definitely cultivate this aspect.

"Chaos." Reborn took down his fedora, and bowed to the woman at the door. He then proceeded to take her hand and kissed it. "I am the home-tutor you have called for. My name is Reborn."

"Oh." The lady known as 'Sawada Nana' flushed red as she brought the hand to her lips. Reborn smiled, but in that instant, he caught a flash of disgust evident her eyes. He blinked twice. Too fast. Too fast. Now all that remained was the sheepish, innocent smile from before.

Impossible, Nana was just a civilian; her husband would know if she was anything else.

"Tsu-kun, your tutor Reborn is here!" She leaned on the doorframe and called for her child. Reborn fixed back his hat as he watched his new student stumbled down the stairs, only to trip at the fourth step and fell flat on his face.

"Ah!" Nana responded with equal drama. "Tsu-kun is very clumsy. Sometimes he is so 'Dame' I worry about him."

So she said, but she did no action to help her son up. Reborn frowned slightly.

"Mom, why did you call for a tutor? And when did you even call for one?" His voice was muffled as he covered his injured nose.

Reborn analysed him quickly, body structure, clothes, hair face. Short, skinny- (the boy did not even meet the criteria of being lean), messy and a total klutz. It matched the report that Iemitsu gave of his son.

"Because your grades are bad!"

"But I made it to second year alright! Mama is just always embarrassed by good-looking guys!"

"Mama is ashamed. Don't say so much, Tsu-kun!"

He was also whiny. Perfect match- just as the report said: 'wimpy and loves complaining'.

So why did all this feel like a staged play? Reborn twitched his nose in annoyance as the chains of his Pacifier clung to his neck like glue.

"I appreciate your complements, Dame-Tsuna. But if you don't mind, I am going to move in with you. It's part of the requirements." Not that Tsuna had a choice anyway, Reborn was already stalking up the stairs, and into the brunette's room despite the protests.

"Make yourself at home!" Nana called out.

And in that moment, when Reborn had his back turn (because how long could you actually keep your guard up for and especially civilians?); Tsuna eyed his mother warily. Nana barely twitched. She just went into the kitchen with a smile as if nothing had happened. Tsuna looked away, and headed upstairs.

"Your room is in a mess. Bad marks under the bed, the drawers, closets… They are really stupid hiding places."

It's because he was required to make his room like how Nana would reckon a 14-year old teenager's room to be like. Even if he packed it up, she would mess it to how she saw fit. Tsuna never minded, he long knew that Nana was already delusional to begin with.

And so he would dance to play. Who knew what monstrosities might happen if he risked disobedience?

"W-Wait! Why are you ransacking my stuff!" He yelled as he gathered the red marks strewn on the floor.

"Dame-Tsuna, you don't have a porn stash?" Reborn mused as he flipped the bedsheets.

"N-No." Tsuna's face turned red. "Why would I? W-Wait and you know my nickname!"

"Everyone in Namimori knows that nickname, Dame~Tsuna." Reborn said with a snarky grin.

As the brunette huffed and muttered a liturgy of complaints, picking up the trash in his room, Reborn read a science test that fluttered in front of him. Sure he got a big 16 over a 100 points, which was pretty much an eyesore rather than anything else. Reborn narrowed his eyes- _but_ Tsuna only failed because he did not answer the questions. The ones which he did were perfectly correct. All correct.

He looked at the crouching figure. So fucking fake. Something told him. Then a flash of shadow.

Reborn rushed to turn to look at the window. Impossible, he swore. "It seems that Namimori _do_ have some secrets after all?"

"Did you say something, Reborn?" Tsuna turned to look at the man. He just received a smile in reply. The brunette nodded and continued packing, only this time, his eyes were dark.

* * *

"Why is Tsunayoshi not here?" Kyoya growled as he slammed the table, even if it was three minutes passed the meeting time. But Tsuna was always either early or punctual, just like Testuya and anyone else he knew, so he never had to wait.

"Oya, oya. He _is_ in a messy predicament." Mukuro chuckled coldly. Chrome looked frantic. Hayato was about to pull him by the collar for questioning when suddenly, Shouichi burst into the room, laptop in hand.

"Guys, big news- Where's Tsuna?"

"He'll be late." Takeshi quickly answered. "We'll wait for a few more minutes-"

"He won't be coming. Go ahead without him." Hana interjected as Takeshi showed an uncharacteristic scowl over his usual grin. "Didn't you see Mukuro's face when he says Tsuna needs to clean some shit up?"

Takeshi glared back.

"Anyway, you all have to see this. T-This man!" Shouichi drew their attention by pointing at a picture. Hana raised an eyebrow upon seeing it.

"Hey, I can't see it-" Hayato grumbled being blocked by Lambo and Takeshi.

"Oh the foreign man we saw sitting at the café and whom Kyoko said was flippin' hot." Hana mumbled.

"He's not just _foreign_ or _flippin' hot_. H-He's-" Shouichi looked as if he was about to wail.

"Reborn, a hitman under the contract with the Vongola Famiglia." Mukuro concluded.

"R-Reborn?! **That** Reborn?" Hayato stood up so abruptly that the chair fell to the ground. He ran his hand through silver locks. "S-Shit."

"It's definitely that, Gokudera-shii." Lambo sounded strained.

More chatters erupted in the room.

"Shut up now or I'll bite you little herbivores to death." Kyoya snapped.

"He's not exactly wrong, Hibari." Shouichi whispered as he ducked his subconsciously behind the laptop to avoid a tonfa in his face, though Kyoya did not budge, eyes remaining on the distance. "He's the number one hitman, no target of his has been known to survive."

"Why is he here then?" Chrome squeaked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi must be related to the Vongola in some way." Mukuro managed a wry grin. He cocked his head to the side, looking somewhat expectantly at Shouichi.

The red head just ruffled his hair. "That's the point. That's what I wanted to know, but I can't find anything on Sawada Tsunayoshi there."

* * *

"You understand?" Reborn tipped his fedora to his student who was staring at him in disbelief.

Tsuna wasn't sure if that feeling of disbelief was a mask or true genuine shock. He should have known. He should have known, chanted like haunting ghosts inside of him. He always knew that his father was in Mafia business, so what made him thought he was excluded somehow? What made him thought that all was still fine?

Maybe he was really lost in the head like his mother, somewhat, somehow always denying the reality.

Hence, Sawada Nana cannot get out of Namimori. And she wouldn't want it to be destroyed either and its darkest secrets exposed. No place would serve a better mental refuge- No.

It's a **shithole asylum**.

But Tsuna had pride. He would regain that composure.

"So you came upon the request of Vongola Nono to come and tutor to be the next Don? And my dad is some advisor group- CEDEF or something."

Reborn just nodded. Tsuna looked at him with glassy eyes as the man pulled out a picture of his paternal family tree.

"Is this an April's Fool Day joke? I've got enough of this. This is stupid." Tsuna hoped his voice did not falter but rather sounded as if was mocking the hitman. He then stood up and went out of the house.

Because all in his head was screaming alarms that, _Run or he'll shoot_.

Reborn was shocked at the brunette's sudden departure, or more than that, the boy's reaction. Too fast. Could it had been a coincidence? His hand danced on the metal weapon hanging from the belt- the dying will bullet loaded in there. He went down to catch up with Tsuna, but Nana stopped him in his tracks.

"Nana." He smiled, friendly and professional. "I will see Tsuna to school."

"No need for that. Tsu-kun is old enough to go by himself." She returned the smile. And there was something about it that irked the hitman to no end.

"How about some tea? And call me 'Mama' instead."

"It is alright, Mama. I drink-"

"But I've already made them." She moved away and two cups sat on the wooden table. It would be too rude to ignore a woman just like that. So Reborn found himself sitting on the dining wooden chair. He took a sip of green tea, watching Nana's back as she went about her chores.

* * *

Takeshi and Hayato found Tsuna squatting in the dark corner of an alleyway. He was behind the trash box and nearly impossible to find, if not for Tsuna suddenly texting them of his location.

"Chrome didn't come along, right?" Tsuna found his voice too croaky for his liking.

"No. She didn't." Takeshi affirmed.

"Sawada-Sama…"

"That's good. I didn't really want her to see me like this." He fought back the welling urge for tears to fall. The tears didn't fall, but instead he hiccupped and his nose stung uncomfortably.

"It's so messed up." Tsuna begun. "My dad's in the Mafia- Ha-Ha-Ha! Vongola to boot. The one that we wanted so much information on- And then he comes in and tell me that I am going to inherit it as the next Don."

Hayato's eyes glistened for a bit; but if not for Tsuna's pained tone, he would have shown it more openly and brightly.

"T-Then you're… J-Jyuudaime?"

"Could you please not call me that?" Tsuna hissed. "I… don't want to part of anything. You don't understand-"

"What is the problem then? Tsuna, are you worried about your parents? There's nothing to worry about it." Takeshi suddenly spoke up. Tsuna looked at him wide-eyed. "If that's the case, when the truth is all out, ( _when Nana has to accept the truth),_ they'll just be ripping each other's necks, like how Dad was, every time he caught Mom with another man. Eventually someone dies. There's nothing to worry about. **It's normal, that's all**."

Hayato remained at a loss of words, just staring, as if he saw a ghost. _What the fuck did that guy just say?_

"Shouldn't it be something else you should worry about? Like that hitman?" Takeshi continued, his amber eyes flickered dangerously. Hayato was about to punch the raven head to keep his mouth when Tsuna stood up, breathing in and out slowly.

"Sorry for that."

"It's okay, Tsuna!" Takeshi beamed.

"You know about Reborn?"

"W-We went through his case file without you, Sawada-sama." Hayato stuttered.

"I doubt he just came here to tutor me. He's definitely going to overturn Namimori, like a tornado. He knows Namimori as not what it seems. The consequences will be dire. After all, Namimori crosses out everything on the black list and all its crimes swept under its filthy carpet." Tsuna said.

"Everything?" Hayato echoed, a bit appalled. Not surprising, the boy only stayed for 2 years in Namimori, enough to contaminate, not enough to learn ugly truths.

'Namimori does have dumping grounds." Tsuna answered solemnly.

"Kyoya said that bodies collected and dumped around the Namimori mountain ranges are good enough to create several good salt peter mounts!" Takeshi chipped in.

"It's not only the ones that belong to Namimori, other Yakuza groups from the nearby towns often request for services like this. Lucrative business, as that Herbivore girl (Hana) would term. Illegal contracts are dealt with every day." A voice added from behind.

"Kyo!" Tsuna knowledge the prefect, who smashed a tonfa on the wall, barely inches away from the brunette's face.

"It's simple, Tsunayoshi. If the hitman causes so much trouble, we'll just get rid of him. That's how Namimori is. After all, if he is working alone, it also means that he is prideful. And prideful means that he must rarely report to his superiors. Hates to be controlled." Kyoya grinned, as he looked at Tsuna in the eye.

Tsuna smiled gently in reply. "Sounds like you Kyo, but less crude."

"So we just get rid of him before the first contact? Sounds fun!" Takeshi exclaimed.

Hayato just stood in an awkward position throughout it all. His stomach churned madly, his head dizzy; maybe it's just the summer heat.

 **Maybe.**

His mind whirled.

"Betrayal amounts to nothing, Gokudera Hayato."

* * *

Reborn slammed down the cup. Nana who sat opposite him jumped in fright as he pried the cup from her hands.

"S…Sorry Mama, give me a moment."

He picked up the cups. In the other hand, was a small device that dipped into the tea.

"Reborn?" Nana seemed a little worried. "Are there something wrong with the cups?"

"Are these your cups?"

"Oh, they were given to me by a friend. She was moving out of town and gave it to me as a parting gift. I hadn't use them before."

"I'm sorry, Mama. There was dirt all over the cup." Reborn suddenly said.

The report said that Sawada Nana was an airhead.

"Oh, I see! I am sorry for that. I'll wash them better next time."

Reborn smiled as he poured the tea into sink, rinsing the cups with water. "Don't be." He said.

Nana nodded sheepishly and offered to wash the dishes instead. "I am sorry for holding you up. Tsu-kun should be in school!"

"I need to talk to him on some things." Reborn said as he exited the house.

Sawada Nana was an airhead.

 _Really?_

The gadget's small light flashed monotonously in his pocket.

Test: _Ricin positive_

* * *

"Chrome!" The girl turned back from the window to see Kyoko hovering behind her.

"Kyo-Kyoko!"

"We need to talk." She pulled the girl to a table, where tea and cakes were set up.

"What happened?" Kyoko asked. "Is something big happening in your family?"

Chrome softened her features. "You must be shocked that I was suddenly sent here-"

"No!" Kyoko suddenly shouted. "Every day, it's just that. You look so sad… If it is bothering you a lot, tell them to me!"

Chrome darted her eyes away from Kyoko. "Well, I think… something might have happened to Tsuna…" _Something did happen to Tsuna_.

"Then tell me to the extreme!" Chrome raised her head to see Ryohei standing behind. "I want to repay Sawada to the extreme!"

Chrome shook her head. "It's alright. He can handle it. Tsuna is very strong. Thank you, both of you."

Kyoko smiled sadly, before saying something about boiling the water. The two that remained watched her retreating figure into the kitchen.

"You know, if Sawada had killed someone, I can do it to the extreme too. He knows I can. But he just doesn't say it to the extreme."

Chrome jolted up in her seat.

"The eyes. Everything in shows there. He has passion in them. But he also has guilt. I know, so I can see it." Ryohei then laughed coldly. "Did you know once upon a time, there were strange men who used to come here after my old man died? They always did things with my mom. Me and Kyoko had to run outside all the time."

He paused for a moment, scratching the bandage on his nose.

"Heh. Then they went for Kyoko one day, insisted to have their fun with her." Ryohei's voice was raising. "I nearly went mad chasing her, and by the time I found the hideout, Sawada already gotten rid half the men there. He looked at me and told me, he would understand my anger, 'cause he had a sister as well. I wasn't thinking much then, I had a gun in my hand and by the time I knew it, they'll all dead."

"Kyoko was scared soulless. She looked at me as if I was someone else, before she collapsed into a comatose fever for a week. She forgot everything since then, but I still swore that I'd never kill again for her sake and Sawada knew, he never got me into any bad stuff. But now, I guess I should stop running away. It's not like our moms don't know each other. He looks so tired. You also look so tired. You'll have my help."

Chrome just stuffed the cake down her mouth.

In the kitchen, Kyoko switched the tap waters running to the maximum volume.

So that no one would hear her cry.

* * *

"You'll find no loopholes in him, Kyo." Tsuna sighed as he leaned against the rusty fence of the rooftop.

"Here he comes." Kyoya grinned somewhat predatory-like, before hopping down, in which a shadow manifested as soon as Kyoya was out of sight.

"Kufufu… Tsunayoshi, do you hate the Mafia?"

Tsuna stared at the shadow in front of him.

"No. But I have no intentions of joining them either."

"You should make your stance clearly." There seemed to be mockery and jeering in his voice.

"I just don't want them to make Namimori worse than it is."

"Kufufufufufufu… You care too much for your mother. Or that… you're such a masochist."

Tsuna didn't reply. Mukuro retreated just as silently as he came. He just watched the small orange flame dancing in his palms.

Until, there was a small click from the roof door. He watched as Kyoko walked through it, with slightly red rimmed eyes.

"Tsuna-kun." When she turned to look at him, her eyes were dull. It was strange so to say, but they seemed to understand each other better than their own family and peers, during times like this.

"You know if a spider wants to kill its prey, they inject venom into it first. I read that in the library."

"Thanks Kyoko."

She turned to look at him, before flashing a whole hearted smile.

"I told Nii-chan I'm going to the market to buy some eggs and milk. I have to rush now!"

Tsuna waved goodbye.

* * *

"Pipe down." Kyoya stood in front of Reborn.

The man sighed. "It seems that everyone wishes to stop me on my way."

"You walked to me. Now let's fight." Kyoya growled

"Kid, are you even listening to me-" Reborn stepped back to dodge a tonfa. "-I guess not."

"I really don't want to do this." The hitman sighed as he pulled out a gun. "Don't go crying if this hurts."

The victor was apparent. But Kyoya still smirked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! It's a little short, but hey it still hits 2000 words. Just saying my updates are super irregular. Thank you all for the support! I am really glad that some of you caught a portion of the story's drift.**

 **I was thinking of adding the 'drama' tag to it. It technically is getting dramatic. Please heed the warnings from the first chapter.**

* * *

"Sawada-sama."

"Oh Hayato." Tsuna turned to look at the other, before carefully stepping down the ladder.

The shelves of Namimori's main library stretched nearly endlessly to the ceiling and the alleys between them were narrow. The lights were dim, and the chains to hold it was rusty. The air was heavy, and rarely any person was in sight.

He long knew that this library did not just serve as a library.

"Sawada-sama. We need to talk." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought you needed to, seeing your face from the alleyway. That's why I told Kyo to have his fun with Reborn."

Hayato paled for a moment.

"Sawada-sama. It is just not right to eliminate Reborn."

"Why do you say so?" Tsuna asked as he flipped open another book. Hayato bit his lip. He knew that Tsuna always changed his act depending on his views on a subject.

"Look. It is too strange. It doesn't make sense the way that prefect puts it. Let's say even if the whole thing, secrets, about Namimori was released, with Vongola's power- as long as you become Jyuudaime, we can easily halt the movements of the enemy famiglia…!"

Tsuna remained silent.

"I hope you understand I am not saying this because I used to be Mafia. That baseball idiot-" Hayato felt his heart boil. Takeshi couldn't be called an 'idiot' now, could he? "The whole thing about the parents… the way he puts it... Your mom was the one who requested the kill in the first place…?"

"Yes." Tsuna sucked in a breath. "Kyo and Takeshi figured it out. So they went with it."

"Why? To-protect-Namimori-the-way-it-is excuse all over again? It sounds _unbelievable_." Hayato then looked away guilty. He made a painful face. "Sorry, I was too loud and rude, Sawada-sama."

"You're smart, clever and observant, Hayato." Tsuna smiled weakly. He looked away, pulling another powder packet from the folds of the book. A sweet nauseating lavender smell drifted from it.

Hayato knew that smell well. It always came from that Kyoko girl. His fingers twitched involuntarily upon figuring out.

"It's Mom's personal vendetta." Tsuna finally replied.

They remained quiet, until they parted ways.

When Tsuna came back home, he was greeted by the sound of breaking glass.

"M-Mom?" He called out. There was no reply.

He moved briskly avoiding being seen at the kitchen, or the living room. Nana still had the heart to send Chrome away. And perhaps it would be the first and last Tsuna saw all the true goodwill (and not pretence) in his mother. Because right now, he knew she was spiralling down into a wreck.

"…clair." He heard a muffled voice from the study room beside the living room.

Suddenly a figure loomed behind him. Tsuna hitched his breath, and braced for the first impact.

* * *

"Ahaha, seems like you have a rough day kora!"

Reborn sighed as he took off his fedora. "Why are you calling, Colonello?"

The hitman was mildly irritated that he could not find his charge at school. It was not surprising, his fight with Kyoya lasted nearly an hour. The persistent brat just kept charging mindlessly at him.

He was very strong for his age, Reborn would give him that much. Though, still a far cry compared to himself.

Sawada Tsunayoshi seemed to flicker from place to place all the time. Or the more correct manner of putting it, Reborn kicked the trash away, the boy concealed his presence very well.

Impossible. If he was a civilian, which Reborns started to think otherwise.

"I thought you'll be lonely without a partner, kora! I mean, before leaving Cavallone, other than being with that student of yours, you also partnered up with Poison Scorpion Bianchi on missions, kora!"

"That was just two missions, and it happened that our interests somewhat collided. And skip the chit-chat, Colonello. What are you really on the line for?"

"Well, it is said that **HE** is in Namimori. All the Acrobaleno are coming."

Reborn was silent for a little, before he spoke again. _Too fast._

The phone rang once after the conversation with Colonello.

"What more?" He sighed as he answered the call.

"Mr Reborn, it seems that the Varia might be on the way-" On the other end, the call was interrupted and replaced with another voice.

"Ah! Reborn."

"Iemitsu." Reborn muttered.

"It seems that there is a bit of conflict regarding my decision and Nono's decision about the successor of the Vongola Rings. So Xanxus seemed to have personally invited himself-"

 _Too fast._

"Cut the shit, Iemitsu. Xanxus should be frozen in ice." Reborn growled.

"Not anymore, but he needs a little over a month to recuperate. We still have time. And so I too will be flying over in two days to see my family! I wonder how Nana is doing. My little tuna fish will be all grown up already-"

Reborn hung up the phone.

 _Go too fast, it'll crash and burn._

"Fucken asses."

It's not like he had a load of shit up his pants already.

* * *

Reborn opened the gate to the Sawada household. He decided he would wait for Tsuna at home if he couldn't seem to have that flighty bastard on the palm of his hand. Maybe he would shoot the kid to alleviate some stress.

When he reached the door, he paused. Something was amiss.

He held the gun, as he pushed the door open slowly.

Nothing.

The house was in the same state as he left it earlier. He could smell dinner prepared from the kitchen.

Unnatural.

Natural.

He left his gun hidden under his suit as he stepped into the kitchen quietly. Nana still had not noticed him.

"Nana." The woman jumped.

"Oh my, Reborn! You certainly surprised me." She placed the knife neatly beside her chopped spring onions.

"Did something…happen while I was away?"

Nana looked genuinely confused at the hitman.

"No… but Tsu-kun did return home. He's upstairs now, said something about his classes being half-day."

Half day? It was clearly a full day. Reborn then went upstairs. He saw the room dark, it's door was slightly opened, leaving for a bit of the corridor lights to filter in.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn forcefully switched on the lights. The ball of blanket jolted a little. Reborn then slammed the door shut, and locked it.

The hitman headed to the blanket and pulled the boy out from it. There was a slight resistance. Tsuna, for once, looked intimidated by his actions.

Frightened. The child was frightened, not shocked, not surprised. He could feel the light trembles.

Did he leak out too much of a killing intent? Or, was it something else…?

"Your face." Reborn started. That blank look in the boy's eyes was not normal.

"Haha, I was careless and-"

"That's lousy first aid." Reborn went to a drawer and pulled out a box, and pulled out another. Tsuna watched intently.

"I seem to wonder why you have this sort of things hidden in the deepest corner."

"Mom says its best to have a first aid in the room-"

"It's stocked up very well."

Tsuna remained silent as Reborn washed off the dried blood with the distilled water. His face now had an angry red abrasion and his lips less bloody. He tried not to flinch as a gauze was pressed onto his face.

"Someone hit you." Reborn then rolled up the sleeves on Tsuna's arms. Uglier bruises.

"Yeah… Someone hit me." Tsuna hoped that his voice didn't break. "Happens… sometimes."

There was start of something warm inside. Other than the voice in the head, or his orange flames, there was a start of another flame.

And then, there was the sound of cracking. The mask was breaking.

Not good.

* * *

Lambo yawned as he trudged down the streets. It was then he noticed a figure falling. His eyes widened, the person was falling- on him. He did not have time to dodge.

"Ow, what the-?"

The dust cleared. And revealed a girl with black plaits and bright eyes.

"You- very strong. Good! Thank you for help, I-Pin!"

"Eh?" He stretched his head in confusion. "I-Pin?"

The girl looked happy as she introduced herself. "I, I-Pin!"

"You fell, like from up there. Are you okay?" Lambo pointed his finger upwards.

"The buildings-太滑了! **Too slippery**." The girl who called herself I-Pin spoke. "不像在山上那麼容易地跑! **It is not as easy to run around as compared to the moutains**."

Lambo blinked in confusion. What in the world was she talking about?

"Master ask I-Pin come here!"

"So you're a foreigner?" Lambo asked. Her language sounded quite Chinese-like after all. I-Pin blinked looking surprised.

"或人ㄦ?" (chinese pronunciations for this is: huo-ren-er). I-Pin echoed. Lambo nodded.

"或人ㄦ? 人ㄦ?" (t/n: ren-er is something use to address family, but mainly used among lovers) I-Pin blushed, before standing up quickly. Lambo had no clue what was going on. Then she added. "I-Pin's master told me to search."

"Search for what?" Lambo asked.

"Checker-face." Her pronunciation was off, but he still could make out the name.

"What the hell is that? A checker-board?" Lambo ruffled his curly hair. Maybe he should go ask Tsuna-nii.

He looked at I-Pin who was somewhat glaring at him, or rather the girl had an intense gaze. Had he done something to upset her?

"I-Pin will try her best for your 感情. **Feeling** s." She suddenly spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Lambo was more flabbergasted than ever, and had a sinking feeling he had done something wrong, with I-Pin gingerly following him behind.

"Hey… Shouichi." He begun on the phone. "What's checker-face? A game or something?"

* * *

Kokuyo High school, supposedly the school president's office.

"Mukuro-sama."

The man with the heterochromia eyes turned to look at the figure near the door frame.

"Chrome." He addressed her casually as she stepped up to him like cautious enemy.

"Why have you called me, Mukuro-sama?" She stuttered, her weapon close to her chest.

"We look so similar." Chrome narrowed her eyes upon his sentence.

"We're nothing alike." She retorted.

Mukuro stepped out from the shadows, still smiling. "The winds are awful. A storm is coming. Namimori will soon die."

"I-I don't understand, Mukuro-sama." She retreated steadily.

"I will have to borrow your body for a bit." Chrome's eyes widened, before she quickly pulled out her gun to shoot at the man. Mukuro disappeared, and the room started to fill with misty flames. Chrome released her own to defend against his. Mukoro was strong, she needed to retreat as quickly as she could.

She must be mad to come in her own.

Suddenly from the flames conjured great lava geysers from the ground. And one seemingly erupted beneath her.

"Ahhh!" Chrome dropped her gun in fright.

"I...can't just give up. Tsuna...please."

Closing her eyes, she summoned the courage to break the illusion. It worked, but only for a few seconds.

It ended with the concrete flooring giving way, and as she fell, she saw Mukuro standing on the ledge with a cruel smile. Then she descended into darkness, her thoughts regret and apologies.

"Mukuro-sama. Is this the right thing to do…?" A small voice, laced with guilt whispered from the corner. Another tried hushing him up.

"Right thing? I've done no right thing." Mukuro muttered. "I only came with Tsunayoshi because he was entertaining. But now, it seems like he outlived my interest, so I am just going to get rid of him."

 _Because it's just a matter of time before he gives in to that hitman_.

"Fucking Mafia scum." He kicked the gun away. And the two voices in the corner stilled.

Who even thought that he was ever nice?

The air remained unusually heavy.

* * *

"So, before anything else, you need to have guardians."

"Guardians?"

"Yes, people who would risk their life to protect the boss." Tsuna nodded wearily, trying to act as if he was disinterested in the whole talk. In truth, he wasn't about to send Kyo and the others into his business.

Whatever feelings that were just now, he should just burn them away before anything else.

"No one would risk their life for me." Tsuna mumbled. "I am just a regular citizen."

"Then we'll find the people." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna mentally frowned. He was not getting anyone involved in this.

"Well, I'll go get a drink first." He stood up as Reborn smiled, toying with his gun.

"Dame-Tsuna, get your tutor an espresso as well."

 **Too warm.**

 _Be careful,_ the voice warned.

'Of what? My feelings?' Tsuna thought as he went down the stairs. He pulled out an amulet, as he poured oolong tea into the glass. He breathed on it.

Kyoko's amulet, she gave him a bit over a year ago.

 _"If the worst comes, this option is always viable. But use it only if you think you can't take things anymore… It's a definite, and the most peaceful out of them. I made it especiallu for you, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said as she handed the item to him._

"Tsu-kun. The espresso is done." Nana handed him the cup. Tsuna fiddled the paper packet in his pocket, and threw the powder in.

His mother's eyes gleamed for a moment, before she pulled the slip from Tsuna's hands and burned it away on top of the kitchen stove.

"Here you go." Tsuna seemingly threw the cup on the table.

"It's common courtesy to serve your guest. Don't do it with such a face, or I'll shoot you."

"You're nothing like a tutor!" He exclaimed. _Fake_.

Reborn then pulled a few triggers on the boy who ducked underneath the study table. The hitman chuckled. Tsuna then saw from the corner of his eye as he spewed curses and picking up papers that the hitman dipped a black object into the coffee, before proceeding to gulped the drink down.

"Painless, traceless, peaceful, unforeseeable. My kind of poison." Kyoko smiled sweetly as she leaned against the railing by the river. "It's slow acting. But it'll come round one day."

Tsuna looked at her.

"My grandmother, on Papa's side." She threw a bit of crumbs from the packet she was holding to the fishes. "I learned everything. I'll do all I can do protect Nii-chan."

A secret art.

An extinct clan.

A masked actor.

Perfect for killing The World's Greatest hitman.

Tsuna felt like shit.

 _Monster._


	4. Chapter 3

**This story is sort of breaking at interval points and I need to clear the air up.**

 **Tsuna feels this way because Reborn treated him not like his friends. He comes in as a parental figure where Tsuna never had one (as you can see Iemitsu's abandon and Nana's crazy delusions). Still, he will  shun his feelings aside (as seen in this chapter.) Tsuna sees his friends more as 'people he works with' than actual friends (other than save a couple closer few), which is why he can be equally as frigid to Mukuro in this chapter. **

**I am not spoiling this any further now.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the support! Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

That feeling came and went like the wind. By the next day, it was long gone. So was the temporal warmth.

'Be still, be still. The heart be still.' Tsuna vaguely recalled the phrases Kyoko read to him from her book.

'Monster.' The thought however kept echoing in his head. He looked at the Hitman casually slinging himself on the window still.

 _'Tsu-kun. This feeling is just a passing- if you want to be a decent actor that is. After all, you can't act human if you lost all human feelings.' Nana cooed, as she stroked his hair. 'How can you be a proper human when you aren't one?'_

 _'That hitman smells very well, be as human as you are.'_

Be careful, the voice warned again.

'I know.' Tsuna blinked as he cleared the cups from yesterday on the table. '- that I'm just killing a killer.'

The phone in his pocket rang. Reborn then proceeded to eye him.

"It's one of my friends. Remedial classes that Nezu-sensei said I must attend." Tsuna said.

"Oh." Reborn whistled, and Tsuna pausing at the doorframe for a moment, then left.

In a decrepit building towards the west of Namimori middle, was one of their numerous hideouts meant for emergency-only. It hadn't been really used, but Shouichi had insisted the location there.

"Tsuna."

"Shouichi." Tsuna greeted as he sat down. "What is it?"

"Give me a moment and I'll start explaining." The boy adjusted his glasses as he continued typing

He then turned to look at the meeting room, no one had arrived yet.

"We can wait. No one has arrived yet."

"No, Tsuna." Shouichi replied, his tone deadly grave. "I called you only."

"For what reason?"

"Tsuna, some big shit is happening to Namimori." Shouichi flipped his swivel chair to face the impassive brunet.

Tsuna furrowed his brows slightly. "As if we didn't figure all this by now."

"No, I mean. Not just Reborn, like lots of other things. Like for example, Sawada Iemitsu is coming home tomorrow."

Silence.

Tsuna paused, opened his mouth and paused again. He felt his lips tremble. Shouichi then nervously played with his glasses.

"What else, Shouichi?" A sharp gaze was then directed at him. The pink head fumbled for a moment, knowing full well how Tsuna would blow.

"Also, Mukuro betrayed us. I heard from Hibari that he's got Chrome." Shouichi finally said, but Tsuna barely twitched even after hearing that.

He smelt something rotten burning within. One wave after another. Never-ending. He felt his tone unusually high. "Where is Mukuro?"

"No idea, I'm checking on all security cameras. But Hibari's in hospital now, maybe you can get more information from him." Shouichi replied, his lips feeling unusually dry.

Burn, burn, burn, Monster, just work for your damnation and burn.

Orange flames erupted from his hands. Tsuna thought in silence. Shouichi shrunk away from the intimidating aura.

"Don't fret, Shouichi. I do have a vague idea where he would be waiting for me." Tsuna left without a sound, or another word after he retracted his flames.

Shouichi just stared into the hallway. He hadn't really finished his words, but the issues that he presented Tsuna were harrowing enough.

He wanted to pull up Lambo's case on the strange name, but that could wait a little; perhaps so if Fortuna would will. The clock they had installed on the wall ticked on and somehow, Shouichi was subtly reminded of Namimori's lingering peaceful days.

* * *

A few hours ago, Namimori backstreet alleyway. The black markets often do their trading there.

"Fucking Herbivore."

Hibari Kyoya stood on the bloody concrete as he stared at the other. The smell of flesh and iron was permeated the air in the building and it was nauseating. Not that Kyoya cared much anyway. Namimori stunk much more.

Tetsuya looked on with a grim face. "I thought we're allies?"

"Since when byon?" The blond grinned a little too playfully.

"Temporary alliance, until Mukuro-sama deems it necessary no more." Chikusa replied, expressionless.

"Ingrates. Sorry monkeys like you should just stay dead." Tetsuya muttered, and pulled out a gun. Chikusa dodged the first shot.

Mukuro and Kyoya had both heard the sound. "I guess that signals our turn-"

Kyoya waited no more and launched himself straight for Mukuro's face. The other drew out a trident, and clashed against the prefect's tonfas.

Kyoya licked his lips.

Again.

Wait for the opening.

Pounce.

Metal against metal. Mukuro moved his trident from the contact and thrusted it towards the direction of Kyoya's chest. But he managed to hop over Mukuro's head to avoid the weapon's sharp ends.

"Oya. So agile. That's why they call you the Skylark."

"And your ridiculous clown-hair is the reason why they call you 'Pineapple'?"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "Don't get cocky, you little bird. It's when the snake comes to bite when it finally understood regret."

Kyouya didn't like complicated phrases. He just coined whatever he heard. It was Tsunayoshi who fared better in the word- political games.

"This little bird is going to butcher the Pineapple. I'll kill anyone who betrays him." Grey eyes gleamed dangerously, the curl of his lips feral. His shoulders tensed, now like an animal about to strike.

"Kufufu. Vedremo a riguardo. **We'll see about that**." Mukuro's hand hovered lightly over his strange eye as he summoned the first wave of mist flames.

* * *

At the same time, the World's Strongest Hitman encountered Hurricane Bomb Hayato. It is not coincidental to say the least; the older hitman had quietly followed behind for a matter of fifteen minutes before Hayato felt the movement of a shadow.

"Fancy seeing you here, Gokudera Hayato. You have not been home for some time." Reborn begun.

"I have no more relations to that man, and neither will they come look for me." Hayato growled, but somewhere in his gut, was prodding feel that she would arrive soon.

Reborn sighed. "It is not of any concern to me anyway, when I meant 'home', I had just meant Italy. Either way, I'll cut to the chase. I am just here to inquire about Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hayato remained wary. His contact with Jyuudaime had not been exactly exposed, but knowing Reborn, the hitman might have possibly some intel on their relationship.

"I-" He started after five seconds of silence.

Reborn coolly interrupted, knowing full well what the silverette wanted to deny. "Then what for have you come to Japan? To look for your mother's roots? Even when she was stationed in Italy most her life and barely knew her Japanese father?"

Reborn continued without taking as much of a deep breath. "This boy is going to be inheriting the version of Decimo. You will aid him."

"What is it in for me?" Hayato pretended to question, and hoped his voice had not trembled.

Dark eyes pierced into his (because Reborn knew full well he was lying), and for a moment, Hayato nearly wanted to spill the truth when Tsuna walked from behind.

"Reborn." The brunette greeted surprised. He then looked at Hayato with the eyes of a frightened stranger, something Hayato thought his Sawada-sama would never be able to pull off.

"W-Who is this…?"

"Nothing, just merely conversing a casual acquaintance of mine." Reborn smiled wryly, and kicked his student to go home with him, who looked disbelieved. (Hayato would not call that persona his 'Sawada-sama', and neither think of him human.)

Hayato watched on blankly. Everything felt messed up, yet the conviction to follow Sawada-sama, Jyuudaime, Tsuna still remained burning and strong.

It's still okay,

Right?

* * *

"It is said that a team of dangerous criminals made their way to Namimori." Reborn said as he tipped his fedora. Tsuna wanted to chuckle sardonically at his statement, but instead he met it with an exaggerated shout of horror and chanted sutras.

"Supposedly." Reborn continued, ignoring his student's antics. "It seemed that the Mafia group's boss who in turn adopted a group of currently missing children, namely Mukuro Rokudo, Joshima Ken and Kashimoto Chikusa, had heard that the said missing children was seen by some of his ally famiglia members. They dispatched one of their men, Lancia to affirm whether it was the truth, but he had not contacted them for two weeks."

"What has it got to do with me-"

"As for the criminals, they broke out of Vindicare with external help about a month ago. Well, point is, after much investigation, all this was deduced to be the handiwork of one certain Mukuro Rokudo."

"So what has it got to-"

"And since, you are the Vongola Decimo. As your first official task, you have to stop him, whatever strange thing he's planning." Reborn held out a paper, stamped with a similar orange flame to his. "Flame of prove."

Tsuna feigned a shocked-to-death expression, as Reborn calmly exited the room. It was then Tsuna's eyes dulled to dark boiling orange; he failed to lift his lips. Shouichi did inform about some supernatural-like Vindicare Prison Break.

Honestly, Tsuna would not have dwelled or give too much thought on the matter.

Nothing beyond Namimori was to evict much concern anyway.

But it now seemed everything beyond Namimori was of concern, as one action spurred to incur

a wave of an entire dreadful consequences.

He would not fight as Vongola Decimo, but for Chrome he would. And he would have to settle this quietly, within a day and a few hours, for not as to incite any suspicions. His father would be home soon, and it would be another complicated manner.

So today was all he was left.

* * *

"Takeshi, Hayato, Nii-san." He nodded to the three when they met just a little away from Kokuyo Middle under a bridge. "I believed you have received my message."

"Unthinkable." Takeshi frowned briefly, and it was replaced with a homicidal cheerful grin.

"I'll come to your aid anytime, Sawada-sama. Whatever that Mukuro did, ally or not, he just revoked all of them today." Hayato muttered in what seemed like raw hatred.

"Yeah, they can't just take away Chrome to the extreme! Because of that, Kyoko is crying!" Ryohei punched his fists angrily into the air.

"Should we go now, Tsuna? Shouichi says he can't get in contact with Lambo and Hibari's in the hospital. This fight is too dangerous for the rest." Takeshi said.

"Lambo is too young and uninvolved for our sudden conflict; I would never ask for him to come. But no, not yet." Tsuna looked towards the sky as if awaiting something, and sure enough, something black and swift descended.

"Kyo." He then greeted. Kyoya stood up, albeit a little unsteady and covered in bandages. The three remained shocked at his sudden appearance.

Tsuna knew Kyoya's actions the best, (Takeshi was incomprehensible at times), he knew that Kyoya was actually in fact rather simple and hothead filled with an uncountable swirling vortex of pride. He would not take a beating and stay down. Instead, Kyoya would lash all the more.

"Mukuro and Chrome are reserved for me." Tsuna informed the prefect. Immediately, the prefect pulled him on the collar with a possessive glare- 'he is my fight'.

Tsuna just met his with his cold eyes.

Commanding, "Let me go."

Kyoya felt a slight shudder.

"Tsunayoshi, you are to give me a portion-"

"I'll try, but I might not guarantee. Chrome is there." Tsuna quickly interjected. Kyoya met him with a sort of silence, undiscernible between understanding and impassive.

He didn't give his consent, but they still headed towards the run-down building.

"You haven't given us one more order yet, Tsuna." The raven head spoke as they travelled. Even if Kyoya eventually did what he wanted, it was routine for him and everyone else in that group to listen to.

It was past one, and the sun was scorching.

"Right, I'll say to leave the enemies alive, but likewise I told them who remained behind, if they were targeted and if there's necessity, draw your true weapon and kill them. Our enemies are not to be severely underestimated, they are supposedly all combat experienced."

They all grinned and Tsuna saw how they all looked at him in an unspoken strange manner since they were young, where the brunette could only depict it as a form of reverence, or guidance and light. He wasn't sure about it, but that he knew enough that was the look of strong faith.

' _Strange', he often would then think, 'that these people would look at me in the way of a saviour, where all I am is just rot.'_

"I do need to be home just before dinner, though it's not a time limit." Tsuna said, when they passed the school's gateway.

"Sawada-sama?" Hayato questioned in confusion.

"I mean, thank you for following me." Tsuna smiled. Hayato flushed a little at his reply; Takeshi laughed; Ryohei cheered and Kyoya snorted.

'Chrome, please wait for me.'


	5. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry for the late chapters! After assignments were the exams, so I had been busy, (plus Fire Emblems Fates- has anyone seen the arsenal of hot men in there? KHR Tsuna is still the cutest though ahaha!) Nothing to say too much on this chapter, other than Kyoya will be getting his Hibird soon and Reborn's increasing suspicions kinda self-confirmed.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your constant support on this story, especially to those favourites, follows and reviewers I received!**

* * *

Reborn perched gracefully on an old tree which overlooked the Sasagawa's household. Something was amiss, he knew, since he had been doing this on a routine basis in order to observe for a potential next guardian.

The boy whom peaked his interest was Sasagawa Ryohei. The girl, Sasagawa Kyoko was his sister.

That aside, he- Sasagawa Ryohei- was a peculiar one for sure, waking up at four infallibly every day to start his training on his muscles until eight in the evening. Even during classes, the boy would hold dumb bells, without ever seemingly stopping for rest. He never did, to be more exact.

Yet there was, however, a certain time period in the afternoon where he visibly would. An hour precisely, Reborn had calculated, where he would spend it with his sister for tea breaks.

Although it had seemed more of a ritual- a needed fulfilment to attend the tea break for some unknown personal reason- to the hitman. Though nearly anyone would justify as a habit since everyone in Namimori had their own visible idiosyncrasies.

Iemitsu said that everyone in town was a little strange, but they were friendly.

 _That idiota needs to wash his eyes with bleach, no doubt about it._

There was the possibility CEDEF leader might have enough of a good mind to start considering digging into Namimori when he comes back and sees this painting, not a place, a painting, with his own eyes.

However, Reborn doubted it very much. Hope and wishing were not tangible factors to contribute to a successful outcome. He could always hope, wish and pray to some divinity in heaven, but it did not mean Iemitsu would start realising and change things.

Reborn knew that man was gifted and brilliant, coupled with good senses and instincts, a natural borne charismatic leader. It did not mean he made an entirely good father. When it came to some things, like family, that man knew nothing.

 _"All's good, all's fine. Just Tuna-fish being Dame!"_

He scoffed. "Not anymore, you blind oaf."

Anymore reminiscing and Reborn decided that he would stray off-track from his original task. Distraction meant death for a hitman. He then quickly focused back onto the strange matter at hand, pushing away other thoughts, which he had noticed for a while now.

Sasagawa Ryohei was not home.

It was five and nearing the evening, but he had yet to arrive. Not to mention, the girl with a strange hairstyle, identified as 'Chrome Dokuro' on Kokuyo Middle School's database, had not been in the Sasagawa's home for three days.

The Sasagawas' younger cousin, so the information said. He saw Kyoko moving towards the window and placing down a tray of freshly baked cupcakes. She looked a little anxious and turned her head to the direction of the house clock. Reborn wondered where the boy would have gone.

There was a fleeting thought however, that all these were just scripted actions being played out, before he moved into the shadows upon seeing Kyoko's "best friend"- a title they forged up or really was, he was still unsure- Kurokawa Hana turning the corner towards the Sasagawa's fifteen metres ahead. He watched as the curly raven haired girl pressed the doorbell, as Kyoko rushed to greet her.

Coming to think of it, he was starting to wonder where Dame-Tsuna could possibly be at. 'School projects' was fast becoming an old excuse.

He thought it was time he started observing the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo even more. The other Guardians could wait, despite the pressing matters relating to the Varia. Reborn sighed as he turned away from the building. He did not want to admit he never felt a lesser connection with Tsuna as compared to the rest of his students.

How would he bring a group together to fight against a highly trained assassin group where he barely understood the supposed leader? Understood, not knew. Reborn knew everything or at least, what he was given about the boy, but he did not fully comprehend him. The boy was an enigma, seemingly non-existent and haunted, if those flickers were the emotions he briefly saw in those caramel eyes.

He sensed footsteps not far behind, approaching. Towards him, he knew and they were loud and uncouth. He hopped down from the tall tree in a swift motion.

"Hmph, Reborn." A lazy voice greeted him, the words were slurred, but undeniably, there was an undertone of hostility. A messy head of black hair with a pair of very tired yet very much unpleased eyes.

How coincidental. Reborn thought, he felt rather unpleased too.

Where Bovino Lambo stood was also Fon's martial arts student, I-Pin, holding on his arm and looking quite surprised.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. Fon must have decided to move first. The Acrobaleno were surprisingly hasty and impatient, in contrast to their usual calm, when it came to that man. He definitely held something against that bastard, the testament being heavy chains that weighed around his chest, holding something which he refused to even look at.

Yet, he still had a mission. Reborn never left a mission hanging.

"Chaos. Bon pomeriggio." He greeted as I-Pin hastily bowed in reply. "Bovino, your Don mentions missing you."

Lambo scowled, his features contorted. "Perhaps only as a form of the 'Italian gentleman' demeanour, since he learns you are headed to Namimori and I also happened to be stationed here."

All this while, it was not as if the hitman was never a master of cold reading.

"You never returned home once, he says. Why have you stayed for so long?" Reborn asked.

"And what business does it concern you, Reborn?" The Bovino boy snarled, before pulling out two horns from his pocket. "Either way, great timing. 'Cause now that you're here, I could kill you and claim honour in the Mafia world."

"Impressively big dreams for a such small runt." He shook his head and I-Pin looked even more frantic than ever.

Reborn knew it was definite. They all had the same look, the same eyes, at one point or another.

That whatever Hayato was hiding, whatever Tsuna seemed to be hiding, whatever the boy Kyoya was hiding, whatever Lambo was hiding- he knew it was all the same and it was going out of their hands.

He would find out what it was.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was facing their first opponent seven minutes from stepping through the school gate. A brief glance from Tsuna and the raven head immediately separated himself from the group as the others forged on without so much as a care.

"They left you byon." Ken said, licking his dry lips, trying to hide his shudder either from the oppressive aura Tsuna radiated or the fact that he just left Takeshi coldly without a single goodwill word- Ken did not really know- as he walked away.

"Nope, nuh-uh. you are wrong- very wrong. I chose to leave them instead." Takeshi waved his finger, before placing his hand on the hilt of a bamboo stick. He then laughed as if he was a child being given his first present.

"I mean." He said jokingly with such golden and such dead eyes. (Ken momentarily thought what hell he had gotten himself into.) "I get to be the first outta' all of them to cleave something in months."

Cleave 'something'. Ken remained speechless. There was no mention of name.

 _Mukuro-sama, was this a good decision_?

"Mah mah… I hope you are ready."

Before he could acknowledge the other, his body reflexes kicked in, barely dodging away as he saw silver coming to straight for his face. The moment he landed, he was nearly in contact with another blow from the left, only dodging once again because of 'wolf channel' being equipped. He swiftly moved away and was met with an incoming from the top, then the right and the left again. The blows were relentless. It was probably the fiftieth one or so when he swerved away as the blow contact the concrete, ripping through it and onto the school's security guardhouse.

For a moment, seeing the extent of the damage, Ken wondered what if he had been touched by the attacked. Takeshi was really 'cleaving something' after all.

"Not bad, though I accidentally destroyed one of the school buildings- I hope Tsuna is OK with that." Takeshi paused, clearly unamused while scratching his head. "But hey, stop moving. It makes it difficult to cut without destroying exactly anything. Tsuna usually prefers his surroundings ending up neat. Plus, it's not as if you can defeat me anyway."

"Say what?" Ken growled, clearly offended, as he quickly switched out wolf channel with lion channel. "I'm going to rip out those thin sticks you call arms so you would never swing a bloody sword again."

"Is that a threat?" Takeshi asked, suddenly very much excited. "I know Tsuna says not to kill but… if it's a threat to our lives…"

Ken remained on guard. The swordsman beamed for a moment. "Mah. It's not as if Tsuna's concerned or picky about details anyway."

Then he moved. "Shigure Soen Ryu stance one, Shajiku No Ame."

* * *

"Sawada-sama." Hayato said he pushed Tsuna defensively behind him, a lady with short red hair in the kokuyo female school uniform just standing a few metres ahead. While they were passing, she had somehow caused explosions to occur with the strange clarinet she wielded. "Leave this foul wretch to me."

Tsuna turned to see Kyoya muttering about crowding and to hurry on.

"Don't get too close." Tsuna whispered, only for both of them to listen. The brunette knew that Hayato was a notch more impulsive and hence more prone to injuries as compared to Takeshi, so he had chosen to impart some form of advice as a parting statement. "I'm only leaving you here since close combat without speed, as Takeshi is not here, is not an optimal choice in this situation."

"Sawada-sama. I'll have her weak point figured out within seconds in our battle!" He nodded as he pulled out dynamites. "Please go ahead first."

Tsuna nodded slightly as he gestured for the two to move on.

"Don't get so cocky-" The girl shouted, before she faced with an onslaught of dynamites, in which she quickly disposed of them using fast reflexes and her clarinet.

"I'm going to get you down as quickly as possible. I want to regroup with Sawada-sama as soon as possible!" Hayato snapped as he flicked his wrist again. "Double bombs!"

It was the same result as she quickly blew them up. She grinned. "You don't get it that you cannot touch me?"

Hayato did not reply, only tossing waves and waves of bombs as she dodged and deflected them. The cycle was repetitive except that she was slowly edging towards him and eventually backed him to a wall.

"Smart move, dumbass. Now I get to see how human bodies blow up and combust again." She sniggered before raising her clarinet to her chin. However, the silver headed individual remained unscathed.

"What…?" She gasped. "You are in my sound range. Why isn't Burning Vibrato working?"

Hayato now grinned and it was then the red head realised that he had actually never really panicked when he found his back on the wall. "Well then woman."

She soon found herself on the receiving end of the bombs. She managed to detonate them, however, it was the last in which she did, she was thrown off by much larger explosion. Her clarinet flew off her hand and she saw it rolled to Hayato's feet, who broke it the moment he picked it up.

"Woman. The reason why you combust things was so as you can induce sound waves to speed up the molecules to vibrate quicker." Hayato said as he grabbed her hand when she tried to land a punch on him.

"I know how Burning Vibrato works." She hissed.

"Hence, I realised the things you combust at first are liquids placed purposefully around in an open area. I have easily determined your area and range of sound. Your range isn't wide, as it comes from just a clarinet." He tied her up as she struggled fruitlessly. "So you tend to focus on one or at most few objects, judging by how you dodged my bombs and only combust the ones in front of you."

"Sound is energy. You were near enough to inflict a lethal attack on me but still far- since you were cautious- to disperse away the energy with bigger solid objects. Since I had two walls behind me, the sound energy instead of passing just through me, now goes through the walls as well, hence it becomes not lethal instead."

She stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes as she was pushed into storage room. "Sawada-sama and I don't believe in mindless killing, so I would leave you here for the time being."

Hayato had not told her in entirety what happened. He relaxed, as a wave of red flames which edged away. "I have long coated myself with a red flame barrier, so the sound would have been dampened anyway."

He turned and then saw Takeshi approaching with much cheer. He saw the red coating the blade and back up at the other who was also like him, quite unscathed, albeit lacerations on his right arm.

"Oh you're done! I was hoping that I could join in, but you were already binding her up." He laughed.

"Save your talk, baseball freak. We are going to Sawada-sama now." He snapped as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Haha! Alright, what about that girl in the storeroom?" The swordsman voice turned low.

"Her weapon's broken, so she is pretty much useless and weak now. Don't need to fret too much." He turned to look at the other, who offered an apologetic smile and walked up beside him, causally slinging an arm over.

"Well, let's look for Tsuna then!"

"Get off me, baseball freak!"

* * *

Fourteen minutes earlier.

"Is this the next opponent?"

Kyoya asked dryly as they see an old man also donning the Kokuyo outfit and a black hat, grinning somewhat a little too widely as he remained in a perfect standing posture.

"Yes. There was M.M. who was the girl Hayato is currently combating and this man over there is known to be Bird." Tsuna replied. Yellow birds fluttered about him, tweeting something either incomprehensible and inaudible.

"Figures." Kyoya snorted.

"How did you know all that to the extreme?!" Ryohei asked.

"Shouichi sent it to me a minute ago." Tsuna replied.

"That quickly? That's extremely to the extreme!" Ryohei now seemed awed.

Tsuna shrugged as he scrolled down the messages again.

 _'These are the files regarding the assaulters. It wasn't easy hacking them from Mafia data-bases.'_

 _'Thank you for your work. I'll get Kyo to send the limited editions of HotPlay for you as a bonus.'_

 _'I know it sounds demanding but I do also want model X electric guitar as well.'_

 _'I'll bear that in mind. How is Lambo?'_

 _'Currently on his task.'_

Tsuna slid the phone into his pocket as the man stalked towards them slowly.

"I am surprised you left your comrades to fend for their own." The old man said.

His yellow birds repeated. "Left comrades! Left comrades!"

"Shut it, herbivore." Kyoya growled as he pulled out his tonfas. "Before I bite you to death, tell me where is Rokudo Mukuro?"

There the old man raised his hand and videos appeared on the wall, showing Kyoko and Hana with two slender and tall figures, twisted and limbs distorted, with almost unrecognisable facial features. They forced themselves through an opening in the window, bones shifting to accommodate the small space.

"They are professional assassins- though experimented on and gone mad." He said dismissively, before continuing with a sadistic glee. "Now listen, one misstep and I will order them to kill those lovely ladies in the house."

* * *

 **Please don't take my poor science explanation and use it in an examination. I kind of made it up aha.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update! Assignments at school are overbearing. Enjoy:)**

 **And I never have any remorse for Hibari's actions haha.**

* * *

Kyoko was already aware of them when they started stalking towards the household, yet she kept up with her usual façade of a sweet smile and an oblivious mind. They were almost through the window; she could figure from the nauseating crunching of the bones and organs, despite the loud music that Hana had blasted earlier.

She knew that action was one of Hana's disguises to conceal herself, to let down the guards of her potential enemies. Even the usual way she talked or the fact that she seemed to care about her nails more than anything else or the act of always heading to makeup stores after school, they were all disguises.

Kurokawa Hana was cunning, Kyoko knew. Best friends they definitely were, yet there was an unspoken distance between both of them. Such was Namimori. She looked on blankly with her usual smile as Hana carefully shifted the handgun from her schoolbag to the back of her jacket. She heard flesh tumbling on mats. They were here.

Sighing, she put down her cup.

Hana was aware Kyoko always had poison in her pockets. She was also aware of that thin grotesque stickman figures that inched like the dead towards Kyoko's household. She said nothing on them however. After all, she had a disguise to maintain. She looked to the windows, palm against her chin and acted not hear the sound of metal objects Kyoko was shifting using her arms.

Sasagawa Kyoko was deadly, Hana knew. Best friends she called them, but she always was unsure when Kyoko might strike against her. Best friends, for the sake of an unspoken agreement that one party should not harm the other. She knew the girl had mastered her hands with poison. She knew that Kyoko's hands were covered with a layer of fake skin. She also knew how it looked like underneath those skins. She saw shadows crawling against the white walls.

Muttering, she stroked her hair with the other free hand.

'Kyoko!" Ryohei shouted, a mixture of anger and anxiety apparent in his voice. Tsuna could see his pupils dilating a little and lifted his arm to prevent the boxer from acting anymore wildly.

"Ryohei. All is good. Would you not ahead of us? There is one hostile just a little over a few metres. He plays the Yo-yo. You remember him, don't you?" Tsuna then said so coolly, so monotonously, so devoid of emotion, so unlike what Ryohei had ever seen of him (because Tsuna never had called him 'Ryohei') that the older could not help but only shudder and nod.

"Then I'll see you there to the extreme…Sawada!" Ryohei grinned, yet his voice sounded a little strained.

"Nii-san, Kyoko-chan will be fine." Tsuna resumed smiling _. It will be alright. Hence, do not question me._ There always was an air of authority and the other was once again reminded how Tsuna earned his respect.

"Yeah! I'll be done to the extreme when you get there!"

"What is this? You seem rather flippant." Bird said, looking rather wary. Perhaps he might had sensed a little of the silent unnoticeable yet venomous aura of the Sky's pure seething wrath. He had done nothing to stop Ryohei and only let the aspiring boxer to run ahead.

"Watch, foolish mutt." Kyoya pointed at the screen, a condescending smirk-if one would put it in that manner- graced his features.

Bird turned. The man starting to feel a little pressured and as when he saw what took place, his eyes widened.

It took four seconds.

The Bloody Twins, or what was supposed to be them, laid on the ground in pieces of flesh, body matter, blood and bones. He saw the girl with a gun and another girl with a white small packet tucked between her fingertips, quickly retracting them altogether. They proceeded to go back to their tea-table despite it being a little red and wet, to continue their afternoon tea session.

"Mukuro-sama, w-what are these p-people?" He croaked faintly, as he stiffly shuffled himself around. He saw one of the yellow birds he owned settling onto Tsuna's finger and the boy not caring to look at him one bit. A trail of cold perspiration ran down the side of his temples. Ah, Bird figured, he was shaking like the lost children he always tortured then.

The last thing he saw was metal and cruel purple eyes, the last thing he heard was the sickening crack of his skull.

* * *

Reborn looked up, feeling slightly amiss. Bovino Lambo was nothing too dangerous to note, though Reborn had to reluctantly admit, the boy had gotten better control and power over his lightning flames.

 _"I-Pin, tell your master that it pays to be a bit patient and… you had not told that stupid cow anything, did you?" Reborn shook his head as he slipped his gun back into his pocket. I-Pin shook her head._

 _"I-Pin understands. I-Pin will go." The Chinese girl looked a little forlorn and confused, before disappearing quickly. Reborn momentarily wondered why, though at least the brat did not seem to have an idea about Checkerface. It was then, he saw a device lying beside the unconscious boy- a mobile phone._

 _Brilliant. He thought._

 _Reborn picked up the device. It was charred to its core and surely in a non-repairable state, but no matter, Reborn knew. After all, he could always make Verde find a way to restore the internal systems._

As he dangled the broken device between his fingers, he heard rushing footsteps and shifted himself towards the wall. Someone darted from the corner and tripped on the curb. With that, boxes from their hands, which they were carrying came tumbling down on the road. A couple of dresses and costume props were strewn on the ground.

"Owww!" Reborn saw that it was a young girl, presumably about Dame-Tsuna and Kyoko's age. Different schools for sure, the uniform certainly did not reflect Namimori Middle School or Kokuyo Middle School. Brown hair and bright eyes, she had her hair up in a ponytail.

Ah, Midori Middle School- it was the final school in the Namimori district, surprisingly not under Hibari's direct control. Or to be more exact, Reborn mused, Hibari had the weakest control over that area.

The hitman then went over and picked up a mask. He then handed it over to the girl. "Believe you need a helping hand, Miss?"

"Hahi! A foreigner! **T-Thank you!"** The girl shrieked in surprise with a not so proper pronunciation of the English words. She quickly grappled onto the various clothes and items and stuffing them untidily into the boxes. It was then Reborn caught a glint of silver and bells.

The girl shook her head sheepishly. "Haru is often careless! I apologise deeply-"

"Twenty-faces? I am surprised."

Her movements came to an entire halt, hands in mid-air. "Foreign hitman. Why are you in Namimori?" Haru's voice, or what Reborn decided to go with, was significantly lower.

"Reborn, my name." The man grinned ever so handsomely. The girl looked at him blankly.

"Yes, Reborn-chan. Papa called me here." She laughed girlishly.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. "You're a Miura?"

Haru nodded with a little smile, before resuming to pick up her items. The Miuras were a family of mastering disguises, Reborn had once worked with one of them on a reconnaissance mission. He had never seen the other's true face, wearing different forms of masks every time.

"Hence with this 'encounter', you are hoping to work together?" Reborn said.

"Not work together. Hitman don't work together. We benefit from each other. If you sensed it already, there is a bigger force in Namimori- bigger than Hibari Kyoya, bigger. Both of us need the information- is what Papa said." Haru replied. She stood up, having put all her boxes in place.

Reborn tilted his fedora as Leon peeked his head out from his breast pocket. "Alright. For starters, do you know Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

* * *

The man tensed for a moment, hands gripping tighter on black chains, his veins bulging beneath his brown skin. His face set in a scowl and he felt a wet drop trailed down his temple. He could not find any means to smile, he could not almost breathe. Everything felt tight, everything felt constricted.

 _"Farlo, o ucciderò tutti. **Do it or I will kill them all**." _

What made him thought that the boy was capable of that?

He shuddered at the sudden loss of memory and that when he regained conscious, what laid in front of him were innocent injured students. The back of his neck itched terribly and he laid his palm on the throbbing cut, closing his eyes.

Footsteps. He heard them. Slow and quiet, in a rhythmic motion. There were two approaching he could tell.

Perché non erano paurosi? **Why were they not fearful?**

Open your eyes, he told himself.

che era predatore e chi era preda? **Who is predator and who is prey?**

He saw two boys which was rather unexpected. che era predatore e chi era preda?

The taller one with raven black hair and striking grey eyes; the shorter with brown hair and dull orange eyes (that for some reason seemed to see right through him). He saw Bird's yellow bird, settling on the taller's shoulders. Then he saw the red- drip, drip, drip- on the tonfas in tightly gripped palms.

Who…were these children?

"Where is that damn pineapple?" The taller growled like a wild beast.

"I cannot answer. I am just simply here to stop you." He muttered simply, raised his weapon and threw the iron ball.

"Herbivore." The boy's eyes widened, or sharpened and he charged in seemingly mindlessly, snarling. "I'll bite you to death!"


End file.
